


The Kiss of Death

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, It's been a hot minute, It's not that sad though I wrote this when I was like 12, Reader-Insert, Speaking of hot, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Waterbending & Waterbenders, Whoooo Natsu, so don't judge, the reader dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: Y/N saves Natsu's life- but at what cost?
Relationships: Nastu Dragneel/Female Reader, Natsu Dragneel/Reader
Kudos: 9





	The Kiss of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: (Spoiler) Reader dies. Angst. Bad writing. I'm so sorry. I highly considered just taking this down but I chose not to

Y/N's POV

I hummed quietly to myself as I walked down the streets of Magnolia. My cousin, Lucy, had invited me to come to join her guild. She had joined just a week ago and was already in love with the guild, so I thought I'd give it a go. After all, I was looking for a guild.

I glanced up and noticed a small restaurant. My stomach growled so loudly, it would rival a dragon roar. Well, if dragons existed. After arguing with myself, I finally decided to eat before joining Fairytail. Honestly, I was nervous. What if I got rejected? What if they all hate me? What if my magic is pathetic compared to theirs? I chided myself on the last one. I surely wasn't pathetic. I wielded ocean magic. No, not freshwater magic like that girl from the dark guild, Phantom, saltwater. It was equally as powerful, just different. I just hoped the rumors about the Salamander were false. Fire and water have held a rivalry since the beginning of time. I didn't want to bump into some flame idiot.

After devouring some food like a starving woman, I finally tipped the waiter and headed towards Fairytail. My troubles and doubts came back as I surveyed the building. I might have just turned around and decided it wasn't worth it if Lucy hadn't sprinted out of the building, leaving behind a cute guy and a blue cat. Wait... blue cat? Whoever heard of a blue cat?

"Y/N! You made it!" Lucy threw her arms around me and I embraced her back, after stumbling. Dang, that girl is strong!

"L- Lucy! You're crushing me- ouch!" I managed to get out through my oxygen-deprived lungs.

"Oh, sorry!" She blushed and let me go. "How has my favorite cousin been?" That's right, her favorite cousin. It has never been a secret in our family that Lucy and I were the closest of cousins, so we didn't bother to hide it.

"Good, good. Although I'm pretty nervous. Who's your cute friend over there?" I asked, subtlety glancing at the pink-haired boy.

"Oh, that's just Natsu. He's not even the cutest one, there's this guy named Grey that's so hot! Or, cool, actually. He uses ice magic. Natsu is all yours if you want him. But I'll warn you, he's a fire dragon slayer, so-"

"Fire?" Immediate turn-off. "Great. Oh well, I'm sure there's someone else. Now, I should probably talk to your guild master."

"Yeah! Oh, and one more thing, you have to be nice to Natsu. He's my friend."

I scowled. "But Lucy, he's got fire. You don't understand-"

"I know, Y/N," she looked at me crossly. It was kind of scary, "but you've got to put the rivalry aside, okay?"

Now it was my turn to look angry. "Lucy, it's an ancient feud that dates back to the beginning of magic! Fire evaporates water, water puts out fire. I can't just throw aside the biggest fight in the history of magic! Everyone knows water and fire don't go well together."

Lucy sighed, "Just come on. Let's go see the master."

I followed suit, griping all the way to his office.

Natsu's POV

"What is it, Luce?" I asked as she sprinted outside. "And what's that smell?"

I followed Lucy and leaned against the outside wall of the guild. Lucy was running towards this really pretty girl. Breathtaking eyes looked at me briefly before turning back to Lucy. She smiled the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen and said something. After a while, she looked at me again, and so did Lucy. Then they talked and she suddenly looked angry. Why was she angry?

Still, that smell... it's coming from her... it's salty and fresh and- oh shit. I know what it is! She's got saltwater magic. It's a shame, really, she's so beautiful, that if she wasn't, I would have tried to get her to be my girlfriend. But she just had to have ocean magic.

After a little while, Lucy grabbed her hand and dragged her to Fairytail, telling me to follow as she ran past me.

Y/N POV

I exited the master's office with a frown.

"So? What did he say?" Lucy asked, practically jumping out of her pants, well, skirt.

Natsu laughed bitterly. "Let's hope he said no."

I glared at him and then turned to Lucy. "Well, fire boy will be happy."

"What? You weren't accepted? Master accepts, like, everyone!" Lucy looked crestfallen.

Slowly a smile spread across my face. "Gottcha. Yeah, I'm in Fairytail!" I held up my left wrist to reveal the guild mark.

Natsu grumbled and stalked off. Lucy, on the other hand, was ecstatic about me joining Fairytail and Team Natsu. I was irked that I would be lumped in with the likes of him, but it was worth it. Probably.

Time Skip (of 1 year) brought to you by Happy's love of fish

The monster loomed over us, glowing green eyes looking down on us. Lucy and Grey were on the ground, injured. Erza commanded me to guard them against the monster. It felt like I was always the one to stay back. And sure, I'm not the best warrior, but I've got amazing magic! It's annoying always being the underdog. But I guess someone has to guard the injured, so I threw up a dome of water around Lucy, Grey, and I. Instantly, I applied water pressure so that anything the water touched would begin to be crushed. I'm no dragon slayer, but I've got a few tricks up my sleeve.

My eyes scanned the battle. Wendy, Erza, and Natsu were fighting against the monster, still. The monster swiped at Wendy and she was hit, hurtling towards a wall. She hit it and slumped down against it. I ran through the dome, only experiencing a small buzz against my skin. I was immune to saltwater attacks, so no pain came as I ran to Wendy. Carla and Happy joined me and helped me carry her towards Grey and Lucy. I allowed the dome to collapse, then sealed it behind us. Now only Natsu and Erza remained. The monster was completely ignoring Natsu, focusing all of its power on Erza. She held her own, but eventually, she fell to her knees. I helped her back to the others. Now only Natsu stood against this monster. At first, it didn't even notice Natsu. How could that be? He was using a lot of power in his attacks! And then I realized why.

The monster was immune to fire like I was immune to water.

It turned to Natsu, finally, and began fighting him. I knew Erza had told me to guard the injured, but that monster was going to kill a Natsu, who, if I was honest with myself, I had fallen in love with. He had captured my heart without even trying. Now, we don't hate each other like we used to. We had put the rivalry behind and become close friends, and that had made it impossible to resist.

I couldn't let that thing kill the boy I loved.

I left the dome up to protect the others and started walking forward. That's when I noticed it. The monster had summoned a ton of magic and was preparing to throw it at Natsu, who was clutching his leg. Blood oozed between his fingers and dropped to the ground. He couldn't dodge that magic: he was going to die.

No, it wouldn't happen. I darted forward, just as the magic moved towards Natsu. Time seemed to slow down as I raced forward, unleashing the power of the sea to propel myself faster. A wave rose up around me and shot forward, with perfect timing. I saw him turn and look at me as I approached. His eyes widened and he was going to say something, but I had arrived at my destination. I stood in front of him, prepared to block the attack.

And I did. Pain flooded through me and I felt like every cell, every pore, every nerve, and every speck of my body was being crushed. Words couldn't describe how I felt at that moment.

And then it was over, just a dull sense of what had just happened to me. I saw that monster crumple. Erza had gotten back up and finished it off. And then I collapsed. My sense of heading was nearly gone and I could barely see. But from what I could tell, Natsu had run to me, grasping me in his arms as I drifted towards death.

Natsu's POV

I clutched my leg, a terrible feeling coming over me as it prepared a huge ball of magic power and threw it. I glanced to my right, knowing the end was near. I saw Y/N, the girl I had fallen in love with running towards me. She was surrounded by water, which seemed to propel her forward. She was going to block it. I tried to tell her no, to stop her, to do anything to save her but she was in front of me, arms and legs spread wide, as that great burst of yellow light hit her. She stood for a moment and for an instant I thought she was okay. Then, her legs gave out and she fell to the ground, scraping her knees on the pavement. I barely heard Erza kill that beast as I ran for her, screaming her name.

I fell to my knees beside her and surveyed the damage. The skin had been ripped off of her body in patches, and blood gushed everywhere. Her beautiful eyes were almost shut. She was using every ounce of energy to keep breathing.

"Y/N! No, Y/N, please! Please... don't leave me!" I cried out.

Lucy, Grey, Erza, Happy, and Carla were standing further away, shocked and crying, but I took no notice. She can't leave me...

"Wendy! Wendy, can't you do something?" I yelled out, not bothering to turn and look at her.

"I- I'm sorry, Natsu-San... she's too far gone. It'd take a miracle at this point..." Wendy's frail voice came back. Carla embraced her as she cried.

Y/N... no, she can't die! She just can't...

"Y/N?" I whispered, clutching her in my arms.

"N- Natsu?" She strained out. It sounded as if her vocal cords had been shredded. It wasn't the angelic voice that used to sing at Fairytail events. "Natsu, don't leave me. I..." she coughed but continued, "I don't want to be alone when I die."

My eyes widened. "N- no," I choked, tears clouding my vision, "I won't leave. I'm here."

"Natsu... I'm scared."

I felt everything in me shatter. Y/N had always been strong. I had never seen her weak. But now, I saw her cry. She admitted to fear, something she had never said before. Here she was, small and frail, dying so that I could live.

"I know," Was I could muster.

"Natsu... I- I love you." She breathed, and then she was gone.

"I love you too," I told her and kissed her lifeless lips.

Don't wait until it's too late to tell someone how much you love, how much you care. Because when they're gone, no matter how loud you shout and cry, they won't hear you anymore.


End file.
